Bain, lit et audelà
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Bath, Bed, and Beyond" par Bar-Ohki : OS Parfois être coincée avec la plus improbable des personnes peut vous rapprocher…


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Il était question de dessiner des scènes de bain, alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une. Et euh… voilà comment ça a tourné. Je n'ai pas d'avis sur cet OS mis à part que c'est huit pages à la con. **

_**Résumé :**__ Parfois être coincée avec la plus improbable des personnes peut vous rapprocher…_

_**Disclamer :**__Je ne possède aucun des persos à part le chauffeur, donc pour l'amour du foot ne me trainez pas en justice !_

_**Rating :**__ T pour les jurons._

* * *

Mamori ne savait pas qu'il était là, sinon elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation. Ses parents l'avaient laissé en charge de la maison pour la semaine pendant qu'ils allaient faire une petite virée à Singapour. Elle voulait aller chez une amie pour le week-end mais quelqu'un devait s'occuper de la maison. Elle avait demandé à Sena, puisqu'il vivait à côté, de rester afin d'être sûr que rien n'arrive à la maison.

Sena avait été obligeant et avait accepté. Le jeune garçon lui avait pris les clés et avait continué avec sa routine journalière jusqu'à ce qu'il les oublis par accident au club. Habituellement oublier ses clés au club n'était pas un problème puisque Hiruma avait pour règle de toujours les rendre en forçant leur propriétaire à l'esclavage. C'était sa seule consolation pour avoir une bande de têtes à trous dans son équipe, il faisait attention à ce qu'ils rentrent tous chez eux se reposer et se rafraichir les idées.

Vu que Sena n'avait pas oublié _ses_ clés, Hiruma avait cru par erreur que Mamori était celle à les avoir oubliés puisqu'elles étaient à _elle._ La seule raison pour laquelle Hiruma avait fait une telle erreur était que son réseau d'information n'avait pas capté qu'elle ne serait pas chez elle ce week-end.

Parce qu'il devait rendre à Mamori les clés qui s'étaient égarées au club pour la première fois, Hiruma décida de se déplacer en personne pour pouvoir l'enguirlander. Comment pouvait-il passer à côté d'une occasion de se foutre de sa gueule ? Elle était si fucking marrante à regarder avec cet air vexé qu'elle prenait en général.

Quand il arriva chez les Anezaki, il fut désappointé de ne trouver personne. Etant donné que les clés étaient en sa possession il se permit d'entrer. Son justificatif, c'était de trouver pourquoi il n'y avait pas une putain d'manager dans les parages à faire chier. A l'intérieur il trouva des notes adressées à Mamori concernant des itinéraires de vol et des numéros d'hôtels à Singapour. Ainsi ses parents étaient partis en voyage, et oh, qu'est-ce que cela ? Une note demandant de « Rappeler Sarah pour la soirée pyjama » ?

Merde, pas de manager. Elle avait sans doute laissé ses clés à la crevette, genre, ce qui expliquait sa trouvaille au club. Avec un soupir Hiruma considéra les clés qui étaient dans sa main, jeta un coup d'œil à la maison un moment, se perdant en réflexion. Peut-être qu'il réussirait toujours à la faire suer au bout du compte…

Hiruma avait fait faire un double de la clé de la porte d'entrée des Anezaki avant de rendre le trousseau à Sena en lui affirmant que « la putain d'manager va sûrement te tuer pour ça ! » Il obtint un amusant cri terrorisé de la part de Sena et passa le reste de la journée à observer le foyer Anezaki désormais mis sous écoute. Sena arriva aux environs de midi pour arroser les plantes et aérer la maison. Il restait une heure ou deux avant de repartir tout seul.

A l'origine le plan était d'attendre dans la cuisine de Mamori lorsqu'elle rentrerait : ce qu'Hiruma trouverait à expliquer. Mais le jour J il pleuvait des cordes et Hiruma se fit arroser par plusieurs voitures à cinq mètres du putain de portail. Vu qu'il se trouvait maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os, boueux et frigorifié, Hiruma décida de prendre un bain pour se réchauffer et se rincer. Mamori n'était pas sensée rentrer avant plusieurs heures après tout.

Les Anezaki avaient une splendide baignoire. C'était typiquement occidental et suffisamment grand pour qu'il s'étaler dedans. Hiruma de par sa taille n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire ça dans une baignoire auparavant, alors il allait en profiter au possible.

Et puis une Mamori trempée comme une soupe rentra plus tôt que prévu à la maison et fila en ligne droite vers la salle de bains. Elle était en grande partie déshabillée, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que ses habits jonchaient le sol sur son passage. Elle les récupérerait plus tard, pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un bon bain.

Après avoir ouvert en grand la porte de la salle de bains, uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements mouillés qui ne laissaient rien à l'imagination, Mamori se trouva dans cette situation. Des prunelles vertes surprises au possible la fixaient depuis l'intérieur de la baignoire. Et quand je dis la fixer, ça veut dire elle en entier. Son corps.

Hiruma avait entendu des bruits au rez-de-chaussée et cru que c'était Sena revenant en courant chercher la console qu'il avait oublié tout à l'heure. Et puis les bruits de pas étaient montés. Ah oui c'est vrai, la crevette avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte.

Et puis la porte de la salle de bains s'était ouverte en grand et Mamori était là, avec quatre heures d'avance, et quasiment nue. Vous pouviez voir les mamelons à travers le soutien-gorge.

**« Dégage ! »** Hurla Hiruma, virant au rouge et lui balançant une savonnette à la figure. Il ne voulait pas la voir nue, en fait si, mais il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était le cas et il n'avait _vraiment_ aucune envie qu'elle le voit nu comme un ver. Mamori se contenta de perdre son souffle et de battre en retraite, claquant la porte derrière elle. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'Hiruma était chez elle, dans sa baignoire, en tenue d'Adam.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? »** Cria Mamori à travers la porte.

« Pas foutu de décompresser en attendant qu'on vienne chercher ces putains de clés ! » Répliqua Hiruma. Il décida qu'une demi-vérité valait mieux sachant qu'elle pouvait deviner quand il mentait. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accuse de mentir là maintenant.

Mamori frissonna, son corps déjà refroidi. Elle ne put pas juguler un éternuement qui valut un « merde » de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Ramène-toi ! » Demanda Hiruma.

« H-Hiruma-kun ? » Bégaya Mamori, surprise.

« Ramène ton cul, bordel ! Tu ne tomberas pas malade tant que je serai là ! Alors viens et réchauffe-toi, putain ! » Lui hurla Hiruma, son agacement transparaissant dans ses propos.

Timidement, Mamori entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bains pour voir qu'Hiruma avait tourné sa tête vers le mur et avait relevé ses jambes pour lui faire de la place. Le bout de ses oreilles était plus rouge que d'habitude et c'est comme ça que Mamori réalisa qu'il rougissait. Ainsi donc elle n'était pas la seule gênée dans cette affaire…

Un autre frisson lui rappela qu'il était grand temps d'entrer dans la baignoire, alors elle finit de se déshabiller et entra dans le bain avant de se pelotonner comme une balle dans un coin. Elle était rouge tomate elle aussi et s'appliquait à fixer la salle de bains à l'opposé du mur du fond comme Hiruma. Il avait proprement étendu ses habits mouillés, remarqua-t-elle, les laissant gouter sur le petit porte-vêtements que ses parents avaient laissés dans la salle de bains pour des occasions telles que celles-ci. Donc il était capable d'être rangé…

Normalement Hiruma lui aurait demandé pourquoi elle était rentrée si tôt, mais comme il était censé être là pour lui rendre ses clés, il ne pouvait pas poser la question. Le mur du fond étant putain d'ennuyeux il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. Elle regardait attentivement ses fringues, se disant sans doute qu'il pouvait être rangé quand il le voulait (ce qui n'était pas tout le temps). Il se rendit compte qu'elle était vachement jolie et voulait savoir si elle le trouvait beau ! Putain. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

« …Merci. » Mamori sourit un peu. « Pour ne pas avoir foutu le capharnaüm. »

« C'est pas ma putain d'piaule. » Grommela Hiruma. Pour info, la salle du club était à lui, du moins dans sa tête et dans l'esprit de la plupart.

« …Es-est-ce que tu as quelque chose à te mettre de sec ? » Demanda Mamori, surprise de cette soudaine réalisation.

« No, » répondit Hiruma tout aussi médusé. Merde, il aurait dû y penser avant de sauter dans la baignoire.

« Tu pourrais mettre l'un des yukata de mon père, » proposa Mamori, « je parie qu'il y en aura au moins un qui t'ira… »

« Tsss. » Hiruma détestait les yukata. Surtout parce que son vieux avait l'habitude d'en mettre. Mais Mamori était intelligente, un yukata lui irait sans doute mieux que toute autre chose que son père aurait vu qu'il faisait au moins une tête de moins que le quarterback.

« …Il déluge vraiment dehors, » déclara Mamori alors que le son de la pluie augmentait.

Hiruma se contenta d'un grognement. C'était gênant et sa conversation à deux balles était chiante. Il était réchauffé maintenant, il pouvait sortir et se sécher afin de se barrer de cette situation et du fait qu'elle était à tomber. Il se mit debout.

« Hiruma ! » S'exclama Mamori alors qu'il se levait subitement et qu'elle se retrouva à fixer son entrejambe. « Noir… » Ouais, elle ne s'attendait pas à des poils pubiens noirs.

« Je décolore mes cheveux, bordel ! » Lui rappela Hiruma alors qu'il sortait de la baignoire et attrapait une serviette. Il n'était pas pudique et c'était juste de bonne guerre qu'elle puisse le voir nu puisqu'il l'avait maté, du moins c'était sa nouvelle justification si elle la lui demandait. Il voulait savoir si elle le trouvait attirant, le rouge sur ses joues lui disant tout ce qu'il voulait savoir à ce sujet.

« D'accord. » Murmura Mamori, embarrassée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le corps nu devant elle. Il était magnifique et elle ne s'en était pas doutée auparavant. Hiruma jeta une serviette autour de ses hanches.

« Tu me mates ? » L'interrogea Hiruma avec un rictus, juste pour occasionner un couinement offensé et un rouge encore plus soutenu.

Caquetant de joie, Hiruma sortit de la pièce et alla chercher quelque chose à se mettre. Il remarqua deux trois choses qui n'allaient pas lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains : premièrement il faisait vraiment putain d'froid. Deuxièmement c'était comme si c'était aussi humide que dans la salle de bains.

« Putain la fenêtre ! » Réalisa Hiruma en fonçant dans la chambre détrempée de Mamori pour la fermer. Bordel ! Elle ne pourrait pas dormir là vu tout le binz causé par le vent et la pluie. C'est à ce moment-là également qu'Hiruma réalisa que le chauffage ne marchait pas. Evidemment, puisque personne n'avait été entre ces murs.

Ne sachant pas où se trouvait le thermostat, Hiruma décida de s'habiller avant tout afin de ne plus se geler le cul. Dans l'armoire du père de Mamori il trouva un yukata gris particulièrement défraichi qui lui faisait penser au canon d'une arme à feu. Ok, ça irait. Il l'enfila et allait partir à la recherche du thermostat lorsqu'il entendit le crissement.

Un crissement de pneus et le bruit d'une voiture qui dérapait sur l'asphalte Le bordel que faisait du métal qui se plie un gros bang et des câbles qui claquent le grésillement de l'électricité libérée, et…

L'obscurité.

Un imbécile avait planté sa bagnole dans un poteau d'alimentation et avait coupé le courant. Putain.

« H-Hiruma ! » Hurla Mamori de la salle de bains. « Qu'es-est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Un putain d'accident ! Un connard a tapé dans le poteau ! » Répliqua Hiruma. Merde, ce n'était pas bon.

Il y eut beaucoup de bruits d'éclaboussures : Mamori sortait du bain.

« Nous devons nous assurer qu'ils vont bien ! » Annonça Mamori alors qu'elle sortait dans le couloir éteint.

« Tu as besoin de putain d'fringues, oui ! » Remarqua Hiruma, sachant qu'elle était uniquement vêtue d'une serviette même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Mamori couina de nouveau et chercha dans le noir sa chambre, avant de bousculer Hiruma. Sa serviette glissa et elle put sentir ses seins mis à nu plaqués contre son torse. Hiruma rougissait et était ravi qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

« Zut ! » Mamori était sûre qu'elle ressemblait à une écrevisse bien échaudée.

« Ta putain de fenêtre de chambre était restée ouverte, » lui indiqua Hiruma en essayant tant bien que mal de garder une voix normale, « t'aurais plutôt besoin de prendre des fringues à ta mère. »

« Ah, d'accord. » Mamori acquiesça. Il portait des vêtements, il n'avait pas moyen de savoir qu'elle avait les seins à l'air, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle se recula et trouva le chemin vers la chambre de ses parents. Au lieu de trouver des habits d'abord elle s'empara de la lampe torche dans la table de nuit et puis alla s'habiller. Ayant revêtue l'un des kimono vert clair de sa mère, elle ressortit dans le couloir pour voir qu'Hiruma avait enfilé ce ridicule yukata qu'on avait donné à son père comme blague au boulot. Il paraissant éclatant et lui allait comme un gant. Elle pouvait voir aussi qu'il était embêté, visiblement par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais.

« Il y a une autre lampe torche en bas. » Déclara Mamori qui se doutait qu'il en voudrait une. « Je vais te montrer. »

La figure d'Hiruma reflétait bien le fait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'amène où que ce soit et que pour le moment il lui obéissait contre son gré. Mamori le mena dans la cuisine et lui donna l'autre lampe. Une fois en sa possession, il vérifia qu'elle marcha. Dès qu'il en fut satisfait, il l'éteignit et regarda la putain d'manager prendre le kit de premier secours.

« Hiruma-kun ? » Mamori était perplexe quant à la raison qui le poussait à ne pas allumer la lampe.

« Je préserve les piles, » répondit Hiruma à la question informulée. « …Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de cette putain d'voiture. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Mamori fronça les sourcils.

« Ça a tapé dans un putain de poteau électrique et il déluge. Tu veux vraiment te faire électrocuter ? » Lui demanda rudement Hiruma. Il la regarda et coupa sa prochaine protestation. « La première putain d'règle des secours c'est de ne pas faire plus de victimes ! »

Mamori baissa la tête de honte et retint ses larmes. Elle se sentait inutile et ses mots la blessaient.

« Tsss, on peut jeter un coup d'œil et appeler le 119, bordel. » Grogna Hiruma. Mamori réussit à sourire et ils allèrent ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour examiner les dégâts. Les lignes d'haute tension avaient atterries sur un arbre, ce qui les ralliait au sol, et le chauffeur de la voiture semblait avoir la bougeotte et jurer contre quelque chose.

« Monsieur ! » L'appela Mamori, le faisant sursauter violemment. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Ça va ! » Lui répondit le chauffeur.

« Il y a un câble sur votre bloc moteur ! » Lui cria Hiruma alors qu'il essayait de sortir du véhicule. « Restez dedans ! »

Sagement le chauffeur l'écouta.

« On va appeler le 119 maintenant, » Le rassura Mamori alors qu'Hiruma composait le numéro. Il donna au standardiste la description de l'accident et de tout ce qui s'était passé : ils s'en occupaient.

Après avoir passé le message au chauffeur et lui avoir envoyé une bouteille d'eau, Mamori et Hiruma rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Calmement ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Mamori alluma le four à gaz, commençant à préparer le diner. Du riz et des légumes à la poêle, c'était simple mais sain et chaud.

« Je suis coincé ici, » commenta Hiruma brusquement. Il l'avait réalisé il y a quelques minutes. Il ne pourrait pas passer par-dessus le poteau tombé à terre et même s'il y parvenait il ne rentrerait pas sous la pluie dans un yukata d'emprunt. Ce n'était pas vraiment son idée d'un bon moment.

« …Oui, effectivement. » Mamori avait dû réfléchir avant de répondre. Cette soirée était passée de gênante à normale de la plus étrange des façons. C'était presque comme si Hiruma était censé être là, comme s'il vivait ici. Elle finit de cuisiner en silence et posa les deux assiettes fumantes sur la table.

Mamori s'assit en face d'Hiruma et le regarda prendre les baguettes de sa main et commencer à manger sa part. S'il ne râlait pas c'est qu'il aimait ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette, encore quelque chose qu'elle avait appris sur lui et la nourriture. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il aimait ce qu'il mangeait, elle put s'attaquer à sa portion.

Vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un silence compatissant, Mamori prit ce temps pour penser. Ils ressemblaient à un couple, un couple marié qui était trop habitué l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour apprécier la présence de l'autre et lorsqu'Hiruma posa son bol de riz vide, Mamori le remplit pour lui.

Cette observation de leur relation et de la situation actuelle n'était pas non plus passée inaperçue pour Hiruma. Il savait que lui et la putain d'manager étaient bien plus proches qu'Hiruma avec aucune autre femme. Il savait qu'elle le comprenait, quelque chose qui avait pris à Kurita et Musashi plusieurs années à acquérir, mais qu'elle avait réussi en une poignée de mois. S'il devait prendre quelqu'un à garder à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie, là maintenant il la choisirait elle.

Sauf qu'Hiruma savait aussi qu'il n'avait que 17 balais et qu'il n'était pas de son ressort de prendre de telles décisions. Patienter, c'était quelque chose dont Hiruma était bien trop familier avec déjà, mais il attendrait avant de prendre une telle décision à son sujet. Il attendrait pour voir s'ils pourraient gagner ça ensemble. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le niveau professionnel et lorsqu'il se serait planté, voir si elle serait toujours à ses côtés.

Si Mamori se montrait à la hauteur, alors Hiruma demanderait sa main. Elle le comprit et là maintenant, décida de rester à ses côtés. Cela le rendait heureux qu'elle ne soit pas dégoutée par ses moyens de sélection.

« …Je pense que nous allons devoir partager le lit de mes parents… » Murmura Mamori, ayant passé la plupart de ses réflexions à trouver une solution à leur problème de couchage.

« Quoi ? » Hiruma écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne savait pas où elle avait dégoté une conclusion pareille.

« Ma chambre est trempée, c'est ça ? Et le canapé est bien trop petit pour l'un d'entre nous, alors comme en plus il n'y a pas de courant, ça nous réchauffera, » expliqua Mamori.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête après un moment. Ce qui prenait sens maintenant de sa frayeur à vivre une vie de couple marié des années avant qu'il ne soit prêt à sauter le pas. Ou au moins des années avant qu'il ne s'autorise à essayer.

« Personne ne sait que tu es ici, » remarqua Mamori, « alors tu peux arrêter de faire semblant. »

Elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Et merde.

Hiruma ne savait pas quoi dire alors il la regarda et dans la faible lumière de la chambre il vit que c'était réciproque. Elle voulait arrêter de faire semblant elle aussi.

« Juste ce soir. » Hiruma mettait les choses au clair, ça n'allait pas se réitérer tous les jours.

« Juste ce soir. » Déclara Mamori.

Un peu plus tard Hiruma se retrouva allongé dans un lit, avec Mamori blottit contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ou quoi que ce soit, bordel ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Mamori s'était calée contre lui et s'était endormie presque aussitôt. Pour le moment Hiruma essayait d'arriver à un accord avec le fait qu'elle s'était endormie à côté de lui sans hésitation ou déconfort.

Finalement il ne put plus résister au sommeil. Sa respiration paisible le poussait à vouloir caler sa propre respiration sur la sienne. Il aurait dû être bien plus contrarié par le fait de se blottir avec Mamori pour s'endormir, mais à la fin non.

Parce qu'il savait, qu'un jour, quand toute cette attente serait fini que ce serait là qu'il voudrait être.

Et il savait qu'elle souhaitait la même chose.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai traduit cet OS DE 7 pages en deux heures. Habituellement, il m'en faut six de plus. Soit l'auteur est géniale (mais ça je le sais déjà) soit je me suis vraiment améliorée (après deux ans quand même) soit je suis très inspirée (c'est bon, ça…). Enfin bon, bonne lecture tout le monde ! Merci de suivre mes traductions et si vous aimez vraiment cette fic postez un MP à l'auteur ce serait sympa^^**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
